The Middle Atlantic NMR Facility was organized in 1970 by five investigators from four institutions to provide a center for service, training and the development of advanced techniques in the application of Nuclear Magnetic Resonance to biochemical problems related to health. A Varian HR-220, 220MHz, proton spectrometer was acquired with an NIH grant, and put into operation in June 1970. In 1971 it was upgraded with a Fourier Transform accessory. By 1973 technological advances in high field superconducting magnets, and in computers had opened new vistas in research and many investigators found their research moving into areas in which the Varian spectrometer would not serve. A Bruker WH360/180 spectrometer was ordered in 1976 and made available as a resource in February 1978. The spectrometer consists of two magnets, a narrow bore 8.4 Tesla and a wide bore 4.2 T magnet, and one shared spectrometer console. The unit is equipped for observation of protons and phosphorus at the high field and phosphorous and carbon in large volume samples at the low field. A fluorine probe for the low field magnet is on loan and a privately owned boron-11 probe will soon be available for the high field magnet. The facility at present serves two constituencies, major users and short term users. The major users currently include Mildred Cohn, (GM12446), chairman of the Advisory Committee of the NMR facility, George G. McDonald, Director of the facility, Britton Chance (GM12202), Albert S. Mildvan, and Paul O. P. Ts'o (GM 16006). As indicated, three of the five major users are GM grantees. In addition, Dr. Amos Smith of the Chemistry department (GM 24680) and Dr. Neville Kallenbach of the Biology department (CA 24101) of the University of Pennsylvania have been and plan to continue to be heavy users. In the period Oct 1977-Oct 1978, 55 other investgators including 14 GM grantees made use of the instrumentation. The users are primarily from the local Philadelphia area, Baltimore, New York and other regions of Pennsylvania.